


Little by Little (Original Script)

by little_calico



Category: Guilt Pleasure - Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_calico/pseuds/little_calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's D-Day and although Kenji Shinohara didn't expect much in the terms of a breach on the beach -- he did get something just as jarring that birthday from Katsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little by Little (Original Script)

**Author's Note:**

> LBL was written in this format for a Q strip, hence the loose dialog. However, due to C89 deadline that was coming up -- we opt'ed for it since it was short and the story is self-contained. This is the only doujin we've made in script format. It was a little more challenging as far as lack of background details goes, but the comedic nature of the story allowed a lot of play.

** **

 

 **Happy D-Day, Shinohara-san! (LITTLE BY LITTLE)**  
E-Manga here: http://gp-ebook.ecrater.com/p/24664032/little-by-itw-side-story  
or Hard Copy here: http://guiltpleasure.ecrater.com/p/23218865/in-these-words-side-story-little

_Manga page above is a work in progress sample_

__

_Katsuya, in his usual immaculate pressed shirt and tie and dress pants, answers the door to his apartment.  The door opens to Shinohara whose smile diminished when he saw Katsuya in his work clothes._

 

 **Shinohara** : ( _annoyed_ ) This is what you are wearing to our date? You don’t have anything sexier?

 **Katsuya** : Who said we are going on a date? ( _leaves the door open behind him as he walked back to the living room._ )

 

_Shinohara steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him._

 

 **Shinohara** : You said on the phone that you wanted to see me! What else could that mean?

 **Katsuya** : That I wanted to see you.  Don’t assume what I mean.

 **Shinohara** : Do you know what day it is today?

 

_Katsuya took a seat at one of the leather sofas in the living room._

 

 **Katsuya** : June 6th? D-Day?

 **Shinohara** : ( _grins_ ) Is that your way of saying you’d like to invade my beach….

 

_Shinohara’s voice dropped off and his steps halted at the entrance into the living room.  His eyes stared fixedly at a bassinette with white and blue trimmings on a wheeled frame at the other end of the living room._

 

 **Katsuya** : You don’t need to whisper, but do keep your voice down.  He’s sleeping.

 **Shinohara** : Whose -- ?

 **Katsuya** : ( _picked up his coffee cup and took a sip from it)_ I meant to tell you a few months ago.

 **Shinohara** : ( _swallows nervously_ ) What?

 **Katsuya** : ( _flatly_ ) I’ve been keeping a secret from you.  ( _Looks at Shinohara with unflinching expression_ ) I’m sorry.

 **Shinohara** : What…are you saying…?

 **Katsuya** : Laboratory science’s more advanced than what most people realize.  ( _shrugs_ ) Since I’ve not planned on marriage for a long while…if I even go that route at all – a friend in the sciences helped me with _him_.  With your contribution of course.

 

_Shinohara’s mouth remain creased into a frown.  He walked toward the bassinette and looked into it.  The baby was sleeping on its stomach, tucked mostly into the white blanket with pictures of blue whales on it._

 

 **Shinohara** : He doesn’t look like me.

 **Katsuya** : It’s a baby. They all look the same for the first few months.

 **Shinohara** : ( _reaches out and touches the blanket covering the baby tentatively.  His eyes softened_ ) Is he really…..mine?

 **Katsuya** : ( _stood up and brushed the wrinkles from his pants_ ) Do you think I would waste my time on a prank?

 **Shinohara** : I guess not…

 

_Shinohara took a seat at the nearest sofa and held his head._

 

 **Katsuya** : Are you disappointed? ( _Gets up and walked toward the front door_ )

 **Shinohara** : N..no…of course not. I am just confused.

 **Katsuya** : His name is Masaki, although I like the name “Sierra”.  It’s pretty.  We can talk about his last name after I get home tonight.

 

_Katsuya took off his jacket from a wooden hanger he had left at the closet door and slips it on._

 

 **Shinohara** : ( _startled_ ) Where are you going?

 **Katsuya** : I have a lecture that I can’t cancel.  I’ll be back by seven.  Eight, latest. 

 **Shinohara** : ( _panicked_ ) You can’t leave me here with the baby! I don’t know what to do!

 **Katsuya** : Well, learn it fast, daddy.  ( _Gestures down at a blue diaper bag at the foot of the sofa he had been sitting on_ ) There’s a how-to book in there along with a typed schedules and specifics.  Masaki’s a mellow baby. He sleeps a lot so you should be fine.

 **Shinohara** : What?! I can’t do this!

 **Katsuya** : You’ve ever had a pet?

 **Shinohara** : I had a cat when I was a kid –

 **Katsuya** : ( _cuts in_ ) It’s not that much different.  Except the baby will make more noise and mess.

 **Shinohara** : ( _stunned_ ) Are you serious? You are leaving me with a small live human being that can DIE if I forget to feed it.

 **Katsuya** : ( _picks up his briefcase and opens it – checks its content_ ) Don’t be so melodramatic.  I am giving you eight hours to bridge the three months you’ve been missing from his life.  You should be glad for the opportunity.

 

_Katsuya shuts his briefcase._

 

 **Katsuya** : I can’t pick up the phone but I’ll check for messages between breaks.  If you really are in dire straits, call Shibata-kun.  He used to care for his infant sister when he was in college.  But don’t tell him Masaki’s ours.  I want to broach this news carefully to the people we know.

 **Shinohara:** I can’t believe you are going to ditch a newborn to someone like me.

 

 _Katsuya walked toward bassinette and adjusted the blanket.  Then he stood in front of Shinohara, looking down at him with a slight smile_.

 

 **Katsuya** : Make the most of today.  ( _pats Shinohara’s cheek_ ) Who knows when you will see him again right?

  
_Shinohara only nodded slightly; look of disbelief still panned on his face.  Katsuya turned and left.  As soon as the front door closed, the baby cried._

 

**THAT NIGHT….**

 

_Katsuya returned shortly before 8PM, briefcase in one hand and white bakery box in the other.  He entered the living room to Shinohara sitting at the sofa, pushing the bassinette back and forth with one hand while looking at the baby book that’s fanned out on his lap.  On his once-expensive shirt, there were mixes of stains and even on his pants.  Shinohara smiled weakly to Katsuya after Katsuya emerged from the adjacent kitchen, where he set a white box down._

 

 **Katsuya** : ( _sets his briefcase down_ ) How was your day?

 **Shinohara** : He slept, cried, ate and went through four diaper changes.  It’s like a preview of my daily life when I am 80.

 **Katsuya** : Assuming you’ll live that long.

 

_Katsuya took off his jacket and put it back on the wooden hanger at the door._

 

 **Shinohara** : This is just one day for me. You had to endure this for three months alone?

 **Katsuya** : ( _looks at his watch_ ) I have another secret to tell you.

 

_Shinohara’s movement stopped.  He closed the book and looked at Katsuya uneasily._

 

 **Katsuya** : You are not the father.

 **Shinohara** : ( _pales_ ) What?

 **Katsuya** : ( _crosses his arms_ ) The baby has blonde hair and blue eyes.  Didn’t that give you a clue?

 **Shinohara** : Did…did you cheat on me? ( _pause_ ) Is it…HIS? That…that…Da…David…American…

 **Katsuya** : I’m actually stunned by how innocent you are, given what you actually do for a living.

 **Shinohara** : ( _angry_ ) Don’t make fun of me!

 **Katsuya** : It’s a compliment, Shinohara-san.  Good to know that you still have it in you to believe there’s fundamental good in people.

 **Shinohara** : ( _confused_ ) ….

 **Katsuya** : It also means you will be very forgiving.

 **Shinohara** : ( _confused even more_ ) ….

 

_Katsuya smiled.  The door knocked behind them.  Katsuya looked at his watch again and turned to answer it.  Shinohara’s grimace deepened when a tall foreigner with blue eyes and blonde hair followed him into the living room._

 

 **Katsuya** : Shinohara-san, this is my friend, Dr. Armend.  ( _to Armend_ ) This is –

 **Shinohara** : ( _cuts in angrily, standing up_ ) This is the father?

 **Dr. Armend** : ( _smiles brightly_ ) Yes! Johannes been little trouble, I hope?

 **Shinohara** : Jo…( _struggles to pronounce the Swiss name_ ) …what?

 **Katsuya** : ( _Gestures to the Dr. to take the bassinette while he tucks the books and emptied baby bottles on the end table into the diaper bag_ ) It’s a difficult name for the Japanese to pronounce, so we’ve been calling him “Masaki” for the duration of Dr. Armend’s assignment in Tokyo.

 

_The doctor picks up the bassinette with one hand.  With the other, Katsuya helped the Dr. Armend slip on the diaper bag onto his shoulder.  The wheeled frame where the bassinette had been resting on folded in half as soon as it was picked up._

 

 **Katsuya** : ( _to Dr. Armend_ ) You got it?

 **Dr Armend** : ( _smiles and kisses Katsuya once on his cheek_ ) Yes, thank you.  I’ve taken too much of your time already.

 **Katsuya** : ( _nods and looked into the bassinette again.  He slipped a hand in there and touches the baby_ ) Bye bye Johannes…

 **Dr Armend** : ( _to Shinohara_ ) It was very nice to meet you. Thank you for your help.

 

_Shinohara simply glared at Armend with a grimace.  Armend cleared his throat uncomfortably.  Katsuya escorted Armend to the door and closed it, then returned to the living room.  He flopped down on the sofa next to Shinohara and loosened the knot on his tie._

 

 **Shinohara** : So he gets to keep him?

 **Katsuya** : He’s the father.

 **Shinohara** : Jo… Masaki’s also yours –

 

_Katsuya pressed a hand over his eyes and he seemed to be shaking a little.  The ends of his mouth were tight, as if he was holding back something._

 

 **Shinohara** : ( _his anger suddenly gone_ ) I’m sorry…

 

_For a few moments, there’s silence.  Finally, Katsuya removed his hand from his eyes.  A single tear trickled out of one.  Shinohara looked apologetic, sad._

 

_Katsuya sat up.  He surprised Shinohara when he moved to straddle over Shinohara’s lap._

 

 **Katsuya** : I’m not sad.  Don’t look so upset.

 **Shinohara** : But…

 **Katsuya** : ( _kisses Shinohara_.) I’ve not told you the secret yet.

 **Shinohara** : …secret? That guy’s the father?

 **Katsuya** : That’s hardly a secret.  The baby looks exactly like him.

 **Shinohara** : …then?

 **Katsuya** : ( _kisses Shinohara and then whispers into his mouth_ ) Masaki’s not mine either.

 **Shinohara** : ( _confused – then it suddenly dawned on him_ ) What the…?

 **Katsuya** : ( _leans back_ ) I owe Dr. Armend a favor.  He had a mandatory orientation he had to attend.

 **Shinohara** : ( _temper flares_ ) WHAT?! You had me babysit someone else’s kid on my precious day off?! On my birthday?!

 

_Shinohara seized Katsuya’s wrists in one hand and pinned them against the small of his back._

 

 **Katsuya** : ( _chuckles_ ) It was so hard not to laugh that it hurts.  ( _laughs_ )

 **Shinohara** : ( _Presses a hand over K’s mouth to silence him_ ) How dare you lie to me about something like _that_ ….Of all the things that’s sacred to a man – telling him that he has a son is just ….

 

_Katsuya nips at Shinohara’s hand hard enough to make the hand pull away._

 

 **Katsuya** : Really? You expect your sperms to be that potent to make a baby on its own?

 **Shinohara** : ( _sheepishly_ ) Well, not just mine alone… But still, you misled me and I wasted an entire day –

 **Katsuya** : ( _rolls his eyes_ ) it’s not like you hated being with the baby.  It’s probably a trick of the nature that someone like you could probably be a good father some day.

 **Shinohara** : ( _Gets up, picking up Katsuya and throwing him over one shoulder_ ) We can start that now.  ( _side steps the end table and headed toward the bedroom_ ) We’ll do it until you get pregnant.  Or when I have to leave for work in the morning.  Whichever comes first.

 **Katsuya** : At least put the cake in the refrigerator!

 

_Shinohara paused, then changed his direction toward the kitchen.  He patted Katsuya’s ass._

 

 **Shinohara** : You are only partially forgiven for remembering my birthday.

 **Katsuya** : It’s your birthday?

 


End file.
